This amended application seeks support for graduate, M.D.-Ph.D., and postdoctoral training in the clinical and laboratory investigation of traumatic brain injury and/or its sequelae. This training grant utilizes faculty expertise drawn from the Departments of Anatomy and Neurobiology, Neurology, Pharmacology and Toxicology, Psychology, and Neurosurgery. Each of the participating faculty has an extensive track record in studying either the direct neuronal and vascular consequences of traumatic brain injury or some of its potential sequelae that include epilepsy. The participating faculty and trainees will use state-of-the-art techniques to address issues relevant to the pathobiology of traumatic brain injury and its treatment. In this effort, the faculty and trainees are aided by dedicated, contemporary core facilities for imaging and molecular biology. Importantly, these cores also have the appropriate staffing to assist those involved in the training grant. In addition to these structural and research staffing issues, curricular aspects of the training program will provide contemporary course offerings and degree tracks. An Interdepartmental Ph.D. Degree in Neuroscience has been recently created, with the likely creation of a Ph.D. training program in CNS Injury and Repair. The current training grant requests support for 4 pre-doctoral and 4 postdoctoral students. It is anticipated that 50 percent of the pre-doctoral trainees will be enrolled in the M.D.-Ph.D. track, while 50 percent of the postdoctoral trainees will possess an M.D. degree. Emphasis will be placed upon minority recruitment, utilizing a strong recruitment framework already in place. It is anticipated that this training program will produce M.Ds, M.D.-Ph.Ds and Ph.Ds well-trained in multiple areas related to the study of traumatic brain injury. It is the program's long-range goal that such well-trained clinical and basic scientists will continue their research efforts and thereby contribute to an enhanced body of knowledge, leading to the better and more rational treatment of traumatically brain-injured humans. Moreover, it is hoped that these individuals will participate in the training and education of the next generation of physicians and scientists in this area of national concern. We believe that our training record over the 20-year history of this grant speaks to our ability to train nationally recognized, clinical and basic sciences leaders in this understudied and under-supported health care problem that so negatively impacts our society and our military combatants. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]